


Underneath the Darkened Skies

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Aftermath of the Fall of Gondolin. A new beginning is waiting for all, but there are still a few remnants of the past.





	Underneath the Darkened Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remnant of Gondolin arrive to Havens of Sirion.

People of Gondolin - or what was left of them - were welcomed into the Havens of Sirion with open arms. Both Idril and Tuor were at the head of them. Idril wept, holding Earendil in her arms. Tuor, who had an arm wrapped around both of them, was like a rock, spreading his quiet strength and radiating comfort. Still, the loss lingered heavily on all of their minds. The past was the past, but it still hurt. 

Tuor recalled the events that had come to pass. It had been Idril who had stayed his hand just as he was about to send the person responsible for this tragedy to their death, pointing out that he didn't deserve to die a quick death. Tuor, while skeptical, agreed. He sheathed his sword and tucked the wrench back into his belt. He, Idril and Voronwe spent quite a while chaining the traitor with chains from his forge, the very ones he made with his hand. The irony was delicious.

Once they arrived to Havens of Sirion, it was Elwing who allowed them to use an abandoned storage building as a makeshift prison cell. Tuor thanked her, upon which he and Voronwe shoved the traitor inside the building and locked the door. They decided that this was the best course of action until they came to a decision regarding what to do with him in the long-term. 

Right now, Tuor and Idril were watching Meleth play with Earendil. The boy looked happy as they played, but Meleth didn't. 

"Still thinking about him?" Tuor strode over to her

"I thought I was making progress." Meleth bit her lip "Guess I couldn't do it after all. I couldn't make him forget.....her."

"Forget about him." Tuor advised gently "You'll find someone else, who'll appreciate you for who you are."

They were interrupted by Elwing, who coughed lightly. Immediately, Earendil sprang to his feet and was by her side in an instant. He planted a gentle kiss on her hand, and she blushed. Tuor and Idril observed the scene with smiles on their faces.

"Ten silver coins says that they will get married within a year." Voronwe said

"That's a sucker's bet." Tuor pointed out

Voronwe just laughed.

The cloud that had weighed on their minds began to dissipate, but they knew they would have to deal with this sooner or later.


End file.
